Magical Gates
by digital-calypso
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Stargate crossover. In Book 5, Order of the Phoenix, Harry and the DA get sucked into the Stargate Universe. Please Read and Review, no flames please. Enjoy! Update!
1. Default Chapter

Authoresses Note: Hi, this is a Harry Potter / Stargate Crossover with the fifth book in the Harry Potter series. It's Season seven in the Stargate universe. Hope ya'll enjoy, and please Read and Review.

Summary: Basically, during one of the DA meetings, something happens to the Room of Requirements and the wall in the back of the room starts to come apart and a bright blue- water like light encased in a circle of stone carved with astrological symbols pulls them through, and takes them to in a new world where there are no witches and wizards, but aliens and gateways to other worlds. With no apparent way home the DA works with the SGC to get back home. This is the meeting where Seamus Finningan joins, but Umbridge doesn't come.

If I misspell someone's name or something, please let me know.

Vote on who ya'll want to be together, but no gay couples okay?

Chapters will be longer later. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. 

Chapter 1

There's No Place Like Home  


"Doing good Neville." Harry Potter is currently going around the Room of Requirements, checking everyone's work and making suggestions here and there.

Everyone's working on Patronus's and are making good progress. 

Since Seamus Finningan had joined, he was able to help everyone more.

After fifteen minutes of walking around, he was going back to the front of the room to supervise everyone. Hermione's voice calling him to look at the back of the room made him stop and look behind him. Everyone's attention was directed at the far wall of the room. The wall was shaking with increasing intensity, and a bright blue light was staring to cut through the stone bricks. 

"Everyone, RUN!" Harry shouts as the bricks fall apart and a large circle of intense blue light that looked like rippling water is revealed, encased in a circle of stone with constellations on it. Everyone, who had previously been mesmerized with fear at the light, began to run towards the door. They might have escaped had the large blue-water circle hadn't started to pull everyone through. Many clung to something, bookcases and tables, but soon lost their grip and went flying through. Screams for help went on deaf ears because Hermione had cast a Silencing Charm on the room so that no one would be able to hear them as the practiced. As the last person went through, the portal closed. Papers were starting to land on the floor and one particular piece of paper floated onto a table. At the top, written in large letters, were the words, 

Dumbledore's Army.

How do you guys like it? Please Review, and please don't flame. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Authoresses Note: I am eternally sorry for not updating sooner. I just had a humongous case of writers block. Now that summer is here i will be able to work on this story, my other published story and future ones i am going to put up soon once i have a few more chapters written out. Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. The reasons why things were off with the Stargate are going to be addressed in later chapters, I'm planning to explain things as the story goes on. Sorry forgot to mention it last time, but this is the episode before the summer finale for season 7, it's called Birthright. Updates will be quick if I keep them like a thousand to 2 thousand words every time, but they'll probably take me longer for longer ones. I'll try to update once a week now during the summer. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and please review.

Also, the reason Seamus' joining allows Harry to be able to help people more is that before he joined, the number of members was even, and so when they split up in pairs, he worked with someone, usually Neville, and then sent Neville to practice with someone else's pair after a while. With Seamus joining, the number of people is odd so he can go around from the start to help people.

The polls so far are:

Harry/Hermione- 2

Jack/Sam - 2

Daniel/Janet -1

Harry crush on Sam - 1

Hermione crush on Daniel -1

Hermione/Ron -1

Just to let everyone know, when I say couples, I don't mean like sexual situations or anything, I don't write that stuff, nor do I write gay fics. Just needed to get that out of the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1 or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

In Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

"Sir, we are receiving an incoming wormhole." A computer tech says to General Hammond.

"Has there been an IDC received yet?" General Hammond asks.

"No sir. But I am receiving a strange signal from the incoming wormhole." The tech responds.

"Activate the iris." General Hammond orders.

"Sir, the iris isn't responding to any commands." The tech says in a worried tone.

"What is the problem?" The general demands.

"I don't know, sir." All around the control room people are running to and fro trying to figure out why the iris was malfunctioning before the gate finishes "dialing in".

"Get security down there."

"Yes sir."

By now, though, the seventh chevron has been locked in and for a moment, nothing happens. Then, figures start shooting out of the wormhole.

Around two minutes, filled with confusion, later, the wormhole disengages and the security team arrives, belatedly of course.

The head of the security team assess the situation and then reports to General Hammond on his radio.

"Sir, they all appear to be teenage humans. All of them are currently unconscious. The only weapons they seem to have on them are sticks of wood that we have confiscated and are now being taken and being analyzed. I believe that they should all be handed over to Doctor Fraiser and placed under guard."

A few moments later, the medical staff arrives and transports all of the "visitors" to the infirmary to be examined.

After all of this chaos has died down, the gate activates again and SG-1 arrives from P4X-495 (Don't know if this has been used on the show or not, so bare with me), completely soaked.

In The Briefing Room

"…and that's when we decided it was best to drag Daniel away from his rocks before the storm got worse." Jack explains their early arrival to General Hammond.

"General Hammond, the runes on P4X-495 tell of 4 humans defeating the System Lords a thousand years ago using some sort of power. The runes might describe the power used and we may be able to use it in our fight against the Gou'ald." Daniel explains excitedly.

"Was there any sign of native inhabitants near the Stargate?"

"No sir, it appears that the planet was abandoned a few hundred years ago."

"Very well. As soon as that hurricane clears up, you four along with SG-4 and SG-11 will return to P4X-459."

"So General, anything happen while we were away?" Jack asks.

"A group of teenagers somehow managed to override the iris and come through." General Hammond responds wearily.

Sam turns away from her conversation on what weapons might have been used on PX4-459 with Daniel and looks at General Hammond questioningly. "General where they human?"

"They appear to be."

"Did they have any weapons in their possession General Hammond?" This question comes from the usually quiet Teal'c.

"They had, for lack of a better word, what appear to be sticks."

"Have any of them talked yet?" Jack asks.

"For the moment, none of them are conscious. They all practically flew through the Stargate when they came through and Dr. Fraiser says it appears that some sort of energy shocked them when they came through. Because of that, they will probably start to wake up around the same time, it just depends on how much energy shocked them." General Hammond replies.

At this moment, one of the guards ordered to watch the "visitors" comes in out of breath and announces, "Dr. Fraiser said to tell you that they're starting to wake up."

General Hammond and SG-1 head off to the infirmary at these words.

A few minutes later

SG-1 and General Hammond walk into the infirmary to find all of the teenagers in various stages of health.

Dr. Fraiser comes over to them when she sees them come in.

"General, the ones that are conscious don't seem to know how they got here, or what the Stargate is, they all described it as a circle of stone filled with blue light that pulled them in."

"But the Stargate can't pull objects in."

"We know that it can't when it functions normally, but sir, didn't you say that there was some sort of energy that shocked them when they came through?" Sam asks.

"Yes. What do you think could have happened Major?"

"I believe that maybe some sort of energy field might have disrupted the Stargates normal function and caused it to drag these people in. It also could have interrupted the signals to the iris while it was present. I can't prove it though without all of the conditions being the same. But I don't understand how the Stargate on their side was activated with them not even knowing what it is."

"We'll have to investigate this further later." General Hammond says looking tired. He turns to Dr. Fraiser and asks, "Have you informed them of their current location?"

"No sir. I was waiting until you arrived to ask any more questions other than their names and what they remembered about how they arrived."

"Very well. Do all of them appear all right?"

"Yes sir, they mostly received bumps, a few cuts and bruises in general."

"That's good to hear." With that, he walks over to the bed Dr. Fraiser had come over from. It contained a boy with black hair talking to a girl with brown hair and a red-haired boy.

A few moments before with Harry Potter

Harry wakes up slowly with a bad headache.

Sitting up slowly and looking around he realizes that he is in a muggle infirmary. A red-haired doctor comes over from Neville's bed across the room.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks in a kind voice.

"Okay I guess." He answers honestly.

"I'm Doctor Fraiser. What's your name?" She asks holding up a clipboard with a pen in the ready position.

"I'm Harry Potter." He replies, looking at either side of him, he sees that Ron and Hermione are both beside him, answering questions also.

"Well, Harry, I'm going to have to come back to you in a few minutes." Dr. Fraiser says as she sees General Hammond and SG-1 coming in to the infirmary.

"Ok." He replies. The nurses were done with Ron and Hermione, and had moved farther down to Ginny and Cho.

"Ron, Hermione." He hisses to get their attention. Ron was staring confused at all of the machines and Hermione was just looking around at the various people. They turn towards him and come over to his bed.

"These people are muggles. Military AMERICAN muggles" He begins in a low voice so as not to attract attention from one of the many passing nurses and doctors. "How did we end up in America?"

"Maybe that stone circle of blue light was really some sort of transportation object like a Portkey?" Hermione hazards a guess.

"The ministry will have a field day with this." Ron says in disgust.

"They confiscated our wands to make things worse. I heard one of the nurses' say so, but she referred to them as 'sticks'. We won't even be able to break out of here and summon a Night Bus or something. How are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asks sadly.

"Well, look on the upside. At least we don't have to put up with Umbridge and "The Inquisitorial Squad" for awhile." Ron sounds very happy at this.

"Yeah, the only problem with our situation is that is when the Ministry finds us, they're bound to ask what we were all doing at the same place, and then they'll find out about the DA and we could all be expelled. Then we wouldn't have to worry about Umbridge or anyone else," Harry says.

"So no matter what we're in trouble." Hermione says.

"Looks like it." Ron says looking down.

At this point our favorite trio notice the people heading over to them.

The man in blue clothing with a commanding air speaks first, "Hello, I am General Hammond of the U. S. Air Force, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. I believe you've already met Dr. Fraiser."

"Yes we have. I'm Harry Potter and these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry responds.

"We need to ask you few questions."

"Okay."

"What planet do you come from?"

"Planet? Are you serious?" Ron asks incredulously.

"I am very serious Mr. Weasley."

"General Hammond…we've always been here, on Earth." Hermione says slowly.

General Hammond, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser faces look comical at this revelation.

"If you live here on Earth, what country are you from?" Daniel asks, being the first to recover.

"England."

"Where were you before you came here?"

"We all attend the same boarding school and we were studying in a room for our mid-semester exams."

"What's the name of your school?" Jack asks.

"You wouldn't be able to find it in records or anything, it's very reclusive and private. Most only hear about it when they get their acceptance letter or if they have family there." Hermione tries to dissuade them with this information.

"What's it's name?" Jack asks again.

Hermione hesitates for a second but then continues at a nod from Harry. "Hogwarts."


End file.
